Opowiadanie:As you wish, Admiral: cz. 17.
Malthus zjadł posiłek, który podczas rozmowy trochę mu zbrzydł, ale jego żołądek wyraźnie domagał się, żeby coś do niego wrzucono, poza tym Wielki Admirał wiedział, że żołnierz je gdy może, a nie gdy potrzebuje. Rozciągnął się w fotelu. Od razu rzucono go na głęboką wodę. Kluczowa strategicznie planeta, jej dowódca obrony jest martwy, nad nią wisi sporą grupa rebelianckich okrętów, a na powierzchni bunty, zamieszki, brutalne morderstwa ludzi powiązanych z Imperium, bitewny chaos i nieznajomość liczebności sił wroga. W tym wszystkim on, Wielki Admirał, który musiał tu posprzątać. Ze słów obecnego dowódcy wojsk lądowych można było wysnuć prosty wniosek. Wysoki generał Set albo był idiotą i niekompetentnym dowódcą, albo miał jakiś bardzo dobry powód, żeby postępować z pozoru lekkomyślnie. Szkoda, że informacje o tym zabrał do grobu, a dokładniej w odmęty koreliańskiego oceanu. No właśnie. Teraz na ziemi rządzi oficer, który najwyraźniej ma jakiś afekt do tej planety. Choć w rozmowie wydawał się spokojny, a jego głos sugerował, że to jakaś bezduszna istota przemawia, a hologram ukazywał pozbawionego uczuć golema, widać było, że generał Ordo chciałby spalić całą tą przeklętą planetę. Trzeba ustalić pewne priorytety. Najwyższym było oczywiście wyeliminowanie wrogiej floty. Malthus postanowił, że zaraz wróci na mostek i zakończy tę nierówną walkę. Potem trzeba coś zrobić z tymi transportowcami. Najprawdopodobniej są to przemytnicy, ale nie można było mieć co do tego pewności, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nawet taka szumowina jak przemytnik może być przydatna dla Imperium. To czy świadomie, czy nie, nie grało najmniejszej roli. Gdy już się wyjaśni sprawa transportowców, trzeba będzie się zająć sprawami na powierzchni Korelii. Schwytanych rebeliantów Imperium powinno demonstracyjnie zgładzić, ale nie można było być pewnym reakcji ludności. Reakcją ludności Malthus będzie się zajmował na bieżąco. Tego i tak nie sposób przewidzieć, więc należy się skupić na tym, co obecnie można zrobić. Wielki Admirał podniósł się z fotela i udał się na mostek. Gdy tam dotarł wszyscy wstali i zasalutowali. Malthus skinął na nich, dając znać, że mogą zająć dawne miejsca i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do porucznik Vitte. - Poproszę raport na temat pola walki od momentu gdy opuściłem mostek. - Udało się całkowicie wyeliminować jeden krążownik MC80 i jego cztery korwety pomocnicze. Niestety nasz najbardziej wysunięty niszczyciel „Archer” dostał się w ogień krzyżowy wroga. Załoga zgłasza zanik osłon w kilku sekcjach. Nasze krążowniki „Leveler I” i „Leveler III” zostały wyeliminowane z walki. Załogi raportują ogromne straty w ludziach, przeciążenia reaktorów i zniszczenie części silników. - Pokażcie to na holomapie. Dajcie obraz o wysokiej dokładności. Po kilku chwilach przed Wielkim Admirałem ukazała się projekcja pola bitwy. W orientacji pomagały kolory, które i tak nie były doświadczonemu strategowi potrzebne. Od razu rzuciły się w oczy dwa statki o zmienionej geometrii. To były oba wyeliminowane „Levelery”. Znajdowały się na lewej flance na pozycjach bardzo wysuniętych. Uszkodzenia „Archera” były poważniejszym problemem. Jego zniszczenie osłabiłoby część imperialnej linii natarcia, a wróg mógłby się przemknąć na sojusznicze tyły, a tam pozostawał „Atlas” i lotniskowiec. Nie można było do tego dopuścić. - Wysłać krążowniki pomocnicze jako wsparcie dla „Archera”. Zignorować utratę „Levelerów”, ale baczniej obserwujcie tamtą flankę. Mamy jakieś wolne myśliwce? Jak tak, to wyślijcie je na przechwycenie... Na przechwycenie wszystkiego. Myśliwców, krążowników, kapsuł ratunkowych, korwet, dosłownie wszystkiego. Storpedujcie wrażliwe punkty pozostałych okrętów. Na polu walki po stronie wroga pozostały już tylko trzy ciężkie krążowniki, ich okręty pomocnicze i tony powykręcanych szczątków. Gdzieniegdzie w tej martwej strefie rozbłyskiwały jeszcze eksplozje, ale były to już tylko ostatnie pomruki upolowanego zwierza. Niestety często znajdowano ciało myśliwego obok ciała martwego drapieżnika, dlatego Malthus nie zamierzał ignorować nawet tak wyniszczonej floty wroga. - Możecie nieco zmniejszyć celność ognia, ale zwiększcie szybkostrzelność. Zasypcie ich pociskami – rzekł Wielki Admirał. W dobie technologii tak rozwiniętej, że okręty poruszały się z ułamkiem prędkości światła, człowiek nie był w stanie celować w czasie rzeczywistym. Zlecało się to komputerom, a człowiek jedynie wybierał cele. Tylko w przypadku bombardowania statycznego celu człowiek się wtrącał w obliczenia maszyny. W dynamicznej walce komputer nie mógł zapewnić siły ognia, szybkostrzelności i celności w jednym momencie. Po pierwsze było to niezwykle energochłonne, a po drugie wymagało ogromnej mocy obliczeniowej. Trzeba więc było pójść na pewien kompromis. Albo celność, albo szybkostrzelność. Zazwyczaj ważne były uderzenia w krytyczne elementy statku, dlatego zmniejszano dopuszczalny margines błędu komputera celowniczego, ale akurat teraz Malthus chciał przygnieść wroga. Rebelianci nie mieli szans na zwycięstwo, ale to wtedy byli najgroźniejsi. To właśnie przyparty do muru wróg stawał się najgroźniejszy. Przestawał się wtedy liczyć z życiem, ignorował zagrożenie, a popełniane błędy rekompensował brawurą i determinacją. Malthus musiał te ścierwa zdeprymować na tyle, by nic głupiego im nie przyszło do głowy. Fala zieleni za iluminatorami nasiliła się. Czerwone smugi wrogich pocisków niknęły w szmaragdowej nawałnicy. Dotychczas jedynie gdzieniegdzie widoczne eksplozje wzmogły się. Rebeliancka rewolucja wydała własne dzieci na śmierć. Kolejne wrogie statki gasły. - Sir, wróg trafił w komorę pomocniczego reaktora na „Archerze”. Okręt musi się wycofać – zgłosił przerażony oficer. - Każdy okręt będzie robił dokładnie to, co sobie życzę, wtedy, kiedy sobie tego życzę. Odciąć komorę tego reaktora, ale nie wycofujcie z jego wnętrza materiałów rozszczepialnych. Ewakuować załogę i cały sprzęt. Pozostawić jedynie ludzi na stanowiskach niezbędnych do funkcjonowania okrętu, a i tam postarajcie się, by były droidy. Nie chcę narażać choćby jednego żołnierza, jeśli nie muszę. Gdy zakończą ewakuację, proszę mnie poinformować. - Tak jest, sir. Jeden okręt. Malthus skutecznie rozbił, a za niedługo może nawet zniszczy całą rebeliancką grupę bojową, ale za jaką cenę? Imperialne procedury zakazywały dokładnego liczenia strat w trakcie bitwy, co miało zachęcać dowódców do agresywniejszy u posunięć, więc Wielki Admirał nie wiedział ilu ludzi stracił, by móc wpisać w CV kolejne zwycięstwo. Z reguły jego straty były minimalne, w stosunku do strat wroga, ale zawsze były. Z reguły nie znał nikogo z tych, którzy zginęli, ale sama wszechobecność śmierci była okropna. Z reguły nie płakał po zmarłych, ale każdy trup odbijał się na jego duszy. Z reguły był dość spokojny i opanowany, ale każdy martwy żołnierz wymagał pomszczenia. - Ewakuacja zakończona. Zgodnie z procedurami cały sprzęt i załoga są przewożeni do „Wezuwiusza”, „Akwilona” i „Amosa”, a także do pomocniczych okrętów towarzyszących. - Dobrze. Przygotować „Archera” do awaryjnego skoku w nadświetlną. - Jaki kurs, sir? - Tamten okręt wroga – Malthus wskazał ostatni cel klasy czwartej. Był to okręt MC80, z zadokowanymi dwiema korwetami medycznymi. - Sir, okręt nie zdąży wejść w nadświetlną. - Nie ma zdążyć. Ma się wbić we wroga. - Sir, obecnie okręt nadaje się do naprawy. Po tym manewrze prawdopodobnie ulegnie całkowitemu zniszczeniu. - Macie zrobić to, co rozkazałem. Jeśli nie możecie, to oddajcie fotel komuś bardziej kompetentnemu. Na mostku panowała cisza absolutna. Wszystkie oczy były zwrócone w jednym kierunku. - Kapitanie, wykonacie rozkaz? – zapytał Malthus. - Tak jest, sir. Załoga gwiezdnego niszczyciela GI-1353 „Archer”, obierzcie kurs 015-005 i wejdźcie w nadświetlną – odezwał się oficer. Po chwili wznowił komunikację. – Odetnijcie komputer nawigacyjny i wprowadźcie namiary ręcznie. Nie zapomnijcie wyłączyć dodatkowego zabezpieczenia antykolizyjnego. Rozumiem, że to najprawdopodobniej samobójstwo. Macie wykonać rozkaz. - Niech pan pójdzie odpocząć. Pani porucznik, niech pani przejmie obowiązki kapitana i przygotuje grupy ratunkowe i ich eskortę. Wyślijcie je na miejsce zderzenia dwie minuty po zarejestrowaniu kolizji. Kontynuować ostrzał, ale z ominięciem miejsca zderzenia. - Jak pan sobie życzy, Wielki Admirale. }} Kategoria:Opowiadania